Beyond What Words Can Say
by emoboylover2
Summary: Beastboy, Robin,Raven and Starfire have been bestfriends since they were little. Now they are fifteen and Robin makes the biggest mistake of his life. Can his friends help him? or is it too late for love? Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters go to their respective authors. Warning: Characters may be OOC. You have been warned. Also may contain curse words and suggestive themes. _

The bell rang and Raven and Starfire started to walk home. They came to a stop when they heard screaming and what sounded like people hitting each other. They ran to check it out. What they saw came as a shock to them. It was their best friends and crushes fist fighting with each other.

Starfire: You guys what's going on?

Beastboy and Robin were still too busy fighting to hear her.

Raven :HEY STOP! BREAK IT UP!

Beastboy and Robin stopped fighting and looked at her.

Beastboy and Robin: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Starfire: Why are you guys fighting?

Robin: (rolls eyes ) Nothing.

Beastboy: He is lying. I told him that me and Raven were going on a date and that he should ask Starfire so we could go on a double date.

Raven: So? Why are you fighting about that?

Robin: Just drop it okay?

Raven: No. Tell us why you two are fighting or I will cut both your dicks off! Are we clear ?

Beastboy and Robin: ( gulp) Yes Raven.

Raven: Okay good. Now since Robin keeps trying to avoid the subject. Beastboy would you please continue?

Beastboy: Well after I told him that. He told me that he wasn't going to ask her on a date. I kept asking him why he wouldn't ask her, since they have been best friends since they were in the first grade.

Robin : Yes and might I say it was getting annoying.

Beastboy: Well after I kept asking him for a while -Robin interrupted-

Robin: I blew up in his face. That's all t-that h-happened e-end of s-story.

Raven: Oh yeah. Well, why you stuttering Robin?

Robin: No reason. I'm just nervous.

Raven: Why you nervous Robin? Hiding something?

Robin: No I have a test today.

Raven: I'm sure that's , please continue with the truth.

Beastboy: It's true he did blow up in my face, but what he didn't tell you was what he said when he blew up in my face.

Emo Bunny : What did he say?

Beastboy: He said -Robin interrupted again-

Robin: Beastboy shut up!

Raven: Beastboy keep talking and I'll give you something in return. (giving him lust filled eyes)

Beastboy: W-Well he said that he would never go on a date with her if his life depended on it or even if they were the last two people on earth. He said that if it wasn't for me and you that he wouldn't even hang around her. He also called her some names that I'm not gonna repeat. So I hit him.

Robin: BEASTBOY!

Beastboy: Sorry dude. I love her and Starfire is one of our best friends.

Raven: How could you-Starfire interrupted-

Starfire : (with tear filled eyes)Did he really say that about me?

Beastboy looks at Raven and she nods in agreement.

Beastboy: Yes he did.

Starfire: Thanks Beastboy for sticking up for me, but I can fight my own battles. I'll just talk to you later ,Raven.

Robin: Starfire wait I -Starfire interrupted him-

Starfire: (The tears she had been trying so hard to hold in were falling freely down her cheeks now)Don't bother. I get it you didn't even like me at all, and I never meant anything to you. I guess now I know why the rumors about me in the guys locker room never stopped. Like I said ,Raven,Beastboy, I'll see you guys later, and don't bother coming by or calling I'll be fine. Bye.

Before anyone else can register what had just happened Starfire was gone. Everyone turned toward Robin.

Robin: (looking like he was about to cry) I never even got to say goodbye to her.

Raven: Yeah well you deserve it. You broke her heart and now even me and Beastboy are in the doghouse.

Robin: I'm sorry I didn't mean it I -Raven interrupted-

Raven : Yeah well, we all say some things we don't mean sometimes, but the point is that wasn't just something to her. That was her whole heart that you just crushed.

Beastboy : She's right dude. You dug your own grave and put yourself in it.

Robin: I know. -sighs-

Three weeks had passed and nobody had heard from Starfire since the fight. So Beastboy and Raven decided to steal Robin's car during school and go see her since she hadn't been at school.

Emo Bunny: So did you get the keys?

Tracy: I'll give you one better than that I got all his clothes and his wallet while he was in the showers. So now he will have to call home to get some more clothes ,but he can't call home.

Raven: Why can't he call home?

Beastboy: Because I stole his phone too.

Raven: (laughing) Beastboy! Why would you steal his stuff?

Beastboy: He may have been my best friend, but so was Starfire and she didn't do anything to him. So I got revenge.

Raven: God I love you…. (embarrassed)

Beastboy: You what?

Raven: I uhhh I umm I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

Beastboy reached forward and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer. Beastboy finally pulled away.

Beastboy: Don't be sorry if you mean it. So do you mean it?

Raven: (still a bit hazy from the kiss and embarrassed) Yes, but I get it if you don't love me back I mean it's -Beastboy kissed her again-

Beastboy: Don't say that cause I love you too.

Raven: Come on baby, lets go find Starfire.

Beastboy: okay sweetheart.

Meanwhile Robin was still in the shower singing hero/heroine by boys like girls and still replaying the fight between him and Starfire over and over again. He still couldn't believe he said that about her. He knew he never meant it. How could he meant it? He loves her. She was his best friend and had been since they were little, but what does he do? He screams something he doesn't mean because he was mad that Beastboy wouldn't leave him alone about asking the girl of his dreams out.

Finally after about an hour he turned off the water and moped to where his clothes were. Only to find that nothing he had took in there with him was where he left it. Not his phone, keys, wallet, not even his clothes.

Robin: Where in the hell are my clothes and stuff!

Robin thought for a few minutes and then it hit him. Their was only one person that knew he was in the showers and that he took everything he owned in there with him when he went.

Robin: Beastboy!

While Robin was searching for Beastboy in just a towel. Beastboy and Raven were on Starfire's front porch. Beastboy rang the doorbell. No answer all you could hear was the sounds of the birds.

Beastboy: Do you think she left?

Raven didn't answer. She reached on top of the doorframe and pulled out a key.

Beastboy: What? How did you know that was there?

Raven: I've spent the night with her enough times to know where she loves to hide things.

Beastboy: You sneaky little devil.

Raven just smiles at him.

Beastboy: (walks up to her and picks her up by the backs of her thighs)Let me rephrase that you're my sneaky little devil.

Raven: (squeals when he picks her up)You know it.

They get finished making out and walk into the house only to find that everything was deserted. Not one thing had been used for a while by the looks of things.

Beastboy: Raven I have this gut feeling that something is wrong. Do you?

Raven: No I don't have a gut feeling that something is wrong. I know something is wrong. The question is what's wrong?

They checked every room except Starfire's room and the one that Robin used when he spent the night which was usually a lot since his parents fought all the time.

They decided to check Starfire's room it was empty, but you could tell someone had slept in it recently.

Raven : (feeling relieved)That's a good sign that means she's okay.

Beastboy: Okay well, I'm gonna go check Robin's room.

Raven: Okay I'm gonna look around some more.

Beastboy walked across the hall to Robin's room when he got there he couldn't believe what he saw on the door. It read I hate you on the front so he decided he would check the inside only to find that Starfire had wrote I hate Robin or I hate you everywhere. The only problem was he couldn't find Starfire. That's when he heard it, light snoring.

Beastboy looked everywhere ,but he couldn't find the source of the noise. He finally gave up and went go clean his face in Robin's bathroom. When he got there what he saw made him want to crack Robin's face. There was Starfire in the middle of the bathroom curled up in a fetal position. She looked like she hadn't ate in weeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. He walked over to her, picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down covering her up. He stood there for a minute staring at one of his best friends. Finally he walked out of the room and went to find Raven. He met her in the hallway.

Beastboy: Well there is good news and bad news.

Raven: Tell me the good news first.

Beastboy: I found Starfire.

Raven's face lit up at the mention of finding her best friend.

Beastboy: The bad news is she looks like she hasn't ate in weeks and Robin's room looks like somebody was worshipping Satan in there.

Raven: What do you mean it looks like someone was worshipping Satan in there?

Beastboy: I mean she wrote I hate Robin and I hate you everywhere.

Raven: OH MY GOD!

Beastboy: Yeah I know.

Raven: Beastboy we have to do something. We can't let her be like this.

Beastboy: There's nothing we can do. The only person that can help her is Robin and she specifically said for him to leave her alone.

Raven: Beastboy when have I ever listened to what anyone told me to do.

Beastboy: Never.

Raven: Exactly! Now let's go get Robin. He probably needs some clothes anyway.

Beastboy: (depressed)Okay fine.

Raven: (grabs a hold of his chin and pulls his head to look her in the eyes) Hey. What's wrong baby?

Beastboy: (feels like he is about to cry)It's just you never listen to me and it makes me feel like you don't care if we're together or if we aren't.

Raven: I'll always care. I love you a lot. Okay baby?

Beastboy nods.

Raven: Do you feel better now?

Beastboy: A little. I love you.

Raven: I love you too. Now come on.

When they got to the school they went to the showers to find Robin.

When they got there they heard what sounded like somebody sniffing.

Beastboy: Robin!

Raven : Robin! You in here!

Robin: (his eyes were puffy and brimmed with tears)What do you want?

Beastboy: We want to talk to you and give you your clothes back.

Robin: Why? Did Starfire tell you to be nice to me and give me my clothes back because I know Raven didn't tell you too. If Starfire did tell you to then tell her I'm sorry and that I deserve it and that you can keep my clothes just to make her eyes light up again.

Raven: For the record your wrong on both. Starfire didn't tell us to give you your clothes back. As a matter of fact if you had paid attention you would have noticed that Starfire hasn't been at school since the fight, and she hasn't talked to any of us since either. Oh and for the record you do deserve it and I was the one who told him to give you your clothes back.

Robin: (the tears were falling down his cheeks now)I did notice. I just thought she moved schools because of me. Could you guys just go?

Beastboy and Raven: Why?

Robin: Because I don't want you to see me cry.

Beastboy: Robin everybody needs someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on. So I'm not leaving.

Robin: Yeah well, I don't deserve one. I-I h-hurt h-her and I-I can't c-change it. (by now he was on the floor crying harder than he had ever cried)

Beastboy and Raven just stood there shocked. They felt bad for him they knew he didn't mean what he said and because of one little mistake he lost his best friend of eight years. What they didn't know was that he loved her as more than his best friend, and that he had loved her like that for a while. Beastboy sat down next to where Robin was curled up and held him as he cried.

Raven : Awwwwe

Robin and Beastboy just looked at her weird.

Raven: I'm sorry. I know your upset I just thought it was sweet that you guys are there for each other. Oh no.(realization hit her)

Robin and Beastboy: What?

Raven : I'm a horrible best friend!

Beastboy: What are you talking about? You're a great best friend.

Raven: No I'm not. Don't you get it. I wasn't there for her.

Beastboy: She told you not to be.

Raven: Yeah, but like I said I never listen to what people tell me to do. That was the point Beastboy!

Beastboy: What are you talking about? She told us both to just leave her alone.

Raven: Yes, but the point was she knew I wouldn't listen and come anyway. You on the other hand would have listened to her.

Beastboy: Yeah I would have. What's that have to do with anything though?

Raven : It has to do with everything. It meant that she was hurt and she needed someone, but she only wanted me to come.

Beastboy: Oh. Well that still doesn't mean you're a bad friend, sweetheart.

Raven: Okay let's just not talk about it.

Robin had stopped crying by now and got up to leave.

Beastboy : And just where do you think your going?

Robin: Home. Before I hurt anyone else.(on the verge of tears again)

Raven: You're not gonna hurt anyone else.

Robin: Yes I will. I hurt Starfire and hurt you and Starfire's friendship.

Raven: Robin it's okay. Besides, we need your help.

Robin: Okay, but what do you need my help with?

Beastboy: We need your help to get Starfire back.

Robin: What do you mean get Starfire back? Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?

Raven: Awwwwe I think it's cute how much you care about her. Anyway back to where we were. No, she is not hurt, she is fine. She's just not Starfire anymore. She hasn't left the room you slept in in weeks. She hasn't ate anything or talked to anyone. The worst is she wrote I hate Robin or I hate you everywhere, and she cries all the time.

Robin : Does she really?

Beastboy: Yes she really does and it's not healthy.

Robin: I know, but I can't do anything about it.

Raven: Yes you can. You can talk to her and tell her everything you love about her and how much she means to you. Tell her what you meant to say and not what you said. Robin please you have to try.

Robin: Alright fine I'll do it , but there is no guarantee she will listen to me.

Raven: Oh trust me she will.

They grabbed Robin's keys and left the school headed towards Starfire's house.

When they got there they immediately went to Robin's room and stopped at the door.

Beastboy: Come on ,Robin, you gotta do it.

Robin : I know. I just love her so much, and what if she hates me now for real? Tracy I couldn't deal with it I'd kill myself.

Beastboy: She doesn't hate you she's just hurt that you said those things about her after she tried her best to make you happy.

Robin: Okay I'll do it for Starfire.

He then walked in the room and closed the door behind him. What he saw wrenched at his heart. There on the bed curled up in a ball crying was the girl he loves the most in the world.

Robin: Oh ,baby, They weren't kidding when they said you didn't eat a thing in weeks.

Starfire didn't even budge she just cried more.

Robin: Starfire?

She still didn't move.

Robin: Starfire, please talk to me?

Starfire finally spoke for the first time in three weeks.

Starfire: (voice hoarse from all the crying) Go away I don't wanna talk to anyone!

Robin : Well, then will you eat something? Please….for me?

Starfire : (Turned around to look at him) I won't do anything for you. You hurt me and all I did was try to be your best friend and besides I'm not hungry.

Robin: Starfire, you have to eat something. I know your hungry, your just forcing yourself not to eat and I know I hurt you and you didn't just try….. you are my bestfriend.

Starfire: Yeah well, you have a funny way of showing it and I said go away!

Robin: I'm not leaving.

Starfire: Either go away or I'll…

Robin: You'll what?

Starfire: Either you go away and leave me alone or I'm gonna hurt you!

Robin: Go ahead hit me with your best shot. Either way I'm not leaving.

Starfire: Uhhhhhhhhhhh why do you have to be so stubborn can't you just leave me alone! P-Please j-just l-leave m-me a-a-alone.(She broke out into hysterical crying again)

Robin pulled her into his lap and let her cry into his chest. He kissed her head.

Robin: It's okay. Shh, it's gonna be okay.

Starfire: N-No it's n-not. Y-You h-hate m-me and I-I d-don't know w-what I-I d-did w-wrong.(still crying into Robin's chest)

Robin: (he started to tear up) Hey I don't hate you. I love you more than anything in the world and I didn't mean anything that I said. I just didn't want to ask you because I didn't think you loved me like I love you.

Starfire looks up at him and realizes that she wasn't the only one he hurt when he said it. He had hurt himself too

Starfire: Robin are you crying? Are you okay?

Robin: It's j-just m-my a-allergies a-acting u-up

Starfire pulled his head down to look at her and she knew instantly that he was lying.

Starfire: Hey you don't have to lie to me. You can tell me anything.

Robin: (he looks down at her and lets the tears fall) I know it's just I don't deserve to cry in front of you . I put myself in this position and you should be the one u-upset.

Starfire : You know what?

Robin: W-What?

Starfire : If you cry about something you did then that shows me you didn't mean it, and that you do care about me. Am I right?(she crawled off his lap)

Robin: (still crying)Yes.

Starfire: Thought so. Now come here.(she pulled him into her chest and let him cry until he was through)

Starfire: Better now?

Robin: Much. Thanks, and Kit Kat?

Starfire: Yes?

Robin: (shy)I love you.

Starfire: I love you too, Robin.

Robin then looks at her and lunges forward to kiss her. She is surprised at first, but then kisses back. Robin lays her back down on the bed a lays on top of her.

After a while they stopped making out along with other things and left the room. Only to find Beastboy on top of Raven, and only about two pieces of clothing away from starting something.

Robin: YOU GUYS COVER UP! MY EYES ARE BURNING, AND I JUST SAW MORE OF BEASTBOY THAN I EVER NEEDED TOO!

Starfire was laughing

Robin: Yeah well, I didn't hear too much talking in that room either.

Starfire instantly stopped laughing and her eyes went wide.

Robin: Oh you shut up at least you didn't walk in on us

Starfire was bright red by now.

Beastboy: No. I just kept hearing the bed squeak. The sounds "Oh Robin" , " Yeah Starfire", or the best one of them all "harder please".

Starfire was so red she looked like she was gonna blow up.

Raven: YOU GUYS STOP IT! Your embarrassing her!

Beastboy: Sorry Starfire.

Robin walked over to her.

Robin: (giving her the puppy dog eyes) I'm sorry baby please don't be mad at me.

Starfire: How could I be mad when you give me those eyes.

Beastboy and Raven : Ewwe you guys

Robin and Starfire: Sorry

Raven: So, I guess we all got our happy ending.

Starfire: I don't know if I'm all that happy.(teasing)

Robin: What? (heart broken)

Starfire: I'm just teasing you. You know I love you.

Robin: Yeah I do, but could you tell me again? I like hearing you say it.

Starfire: I love you, more than anything.

Robin: I love you too, more than you will ever know. Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?

Starfire: What would you do if I said no? (teasing)

Robin: I would cry.(pouting)

Starfire: Well lucky for you that I say yes.

Robin: Mmm. So lucky.

Robin and Starfire start to make out with her in his lap.

Raven: Oh, get a room!

Robin: We have one we just don't wanna use it.

Beastboy: Oh leave them be. I think we should ignore them and start our own make out session.

Raven: Mmm sounds intriguing. I love you, so much.

Beastboy: You know how much we love you guys?

Starfire: A lot. (stops making out)

Robin: We can't tell you.

Raven: What do you mean?

Beastboy: We love you beyond what words can say.

Starfire and Raven: Awwe!

They start kissing all over their men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry to bother you guys but I forgot to post this at the bottom of the 1st chapter. Will you guys do me a favor and please review even if you don't like it. I really want to know what you think.**

** Love your biggest fan,**

** Peace and rock n roll**


End file.
